


Making Good On Promises

by ObsidianRomance



Series: Drunk!Dean 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn, Somnophilia, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean promises to screw Sam into the mattress. Unfortunately Dean gets too drunk to make good on that.  Sam takes the opportunity to turn the tables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Good On Promises

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I do not own these characters. I am just using them for fun.  
>  **Beta** : My hetero-lifemate [Demondetox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/demondetox/pseuds/demondetox). Yay for morning porn!  
>  **Author’s Note:** The prompt is from [kjanddean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean) to help me with my snowed in drunk!Dean challenge. Whenever I am snowed in, there will be drunk!Dean. :-) So...I had two snow days and one day where my job opened late. I figured that deserves drunk!Dean porn. I hope you like it!

They’re squatting in an abandoned house for the night and in terms of forgotten places, this one is the nicest Sam and Dean have come across.

It’s got a bed and they’re sure the sheets are probably cleaner than the ones in some of the seedy motels they’ve stayed at.

What is doesn’t have is heat.

It’s really not that bad but they’ve been out digging up graves all night and the sweat on their backs has given them a chill.

They warm themselves with two of the best ways they’ve relied on for years: a hot meal and a brandy.

Dean hits the brandy a bit harder than Sam. In fact, he is way toastier than Sam because he already drank the flask of whiskey from the Impala’s glove compartment.

And that’s how they started gearing themselves up to partake in the third way they know how to keep warm: sex.

Dean squares his stance and grabs the back of his shirt, trying to yank it off.  He gets tangled up in it, becoming an uncoordinated mess of limbs until he finally gets it over his head and waves his right arm vigorously and the shirt goes flying towards the corner of the room.

Sam laughs at him, big open mouthed smile sending the noise directly at Dean.

“What?” Dean asks with an annoyed curl of his lip. He puts a hand on his hip and tries to look impressive but he gets tangled up in the rest of his clothing, legs completely bound up as his jeans pool around his legs.  He trips, catches himself, and counters the fumble by attempting to look intimidating. He fails miserably and Sam laughs again.

Pointing towards his older brother, Sam shakes his head. “You. You’re shit faced.”

“Naw I’m not.” Dean toes off his boots and yanks his legs out of his pants, leaving him in a pair of boxer briefs. “But I am going to fuck the shit out of you.”

“Oh, yeah?” Sam says while he sits on the edge of the bed and takes his time unlacing his boots.

“Yeah.” Licking his lips, Dean tries to give Sam a come hither look and grabs onto the footboard of the bed for balance, trying to brush the move off as completely natural.

“Prove it.” Standing up, Sam hooks his finger into the waist of Dean’s boxer briefs and yanks him closer.

“I plan to.” Dean’s voice rumbles at the challenge. He tilts his face up enough so his lips graze Sam’s. He goes from slow movements to one sudden rough shove against Sam’s chest. His fingers find the openings of the younger man’s shirt and rips it open, sending buttons to ricochet off the walls. His hands seal themselves to Sam’s chest and coast upwards, working against the muscles still tense from the day’s events.

Sam takes pity on Dean and helps him out, stripping nude around Dean’s groping and hands and he manages to hold his own against the intensity of Dean’s mouth on his.

The room is cold but the heat they’re starting to generate makes a ball of want and lost spread up from where it’s been building in Dean’s groin. He catches Sam’s chin with his thumb and forefinger and pulls him closer, licking his tongue along the inside of his younger brother’s mouth. “Wanna help me heat things up?”

“Yeah…I…” Sam flips them so that Dean is almost reclining on the bed and Sam has to hover over him. Pressing forward, he crowds Dean’s space and forces the man to scramble backwards. He smiles and straddles Dean, kissing the drunk man until Dean’s brain is dizzy with it all.

Dean moans. Even though his movements are sloppy, he fights for dominance over the kiss. They extend the fight to the way their hips are rolling against one another’s, trying to coax each other’s arousal into full hardness before the other. They’re pressed so close together that it’s hard to appreciate one another but Dean leans back, gives Sam an aroused  narrowing of his eyes, and scans the naked plains of his younger brother’s chest. He wants to take Sam and stretch him out. Nip, suck, and lick at every part of his body. He wants to do a lot of things but he’s sluggish with drink and all he can do is smile and kiss Sam with lazy drawn out motions.

Sam gets more insistent, begging for more, looking for Dean to make good on his offer.  A groan ekes out of his throat when Dean’s calloused fingers curl around his dick, jerking it.

“Think I’m drunk, Sammy?  I’m gonna rock your world.” Dean’s words are slurred a bit but he ends them with a smile and firm squeeze to Sam’s dick.

“Seriously, Dean? Did you really just say that?” Sam arches his hips into Dean’s hand.

“Yeah. ‘Cause it’s true.” Dean gets cocky thinking about all the ways he is going to make Sam moan and fall apart. He flips through the repertoire he’s built in his head of positions and wonders which one Sam can handle tonight. It makes him hum happily, letting his eyes close.

Sam sets to kissing Dean, sucking on his bottom lip and moaning. He feels Dean so alive and demanding against him, lips working together, Dean’s hand curls possessively around his dick and pumping it into his fist.

They carry on like that, only the action that Dean’s been teasing at never comes.  Instead, things actually slow down. Dean’s kisses grow weaker and his hand drops to the side, forgetting Sam’s arousal now that he’s gotten it all worked up.

Pulling back, Sam cocks a head at his brother. “Dean?” He elbows him in the rib and shakes him. “Dean?” When nothing happens, he sits back and snorts in amusement. “Are you fucking kidding me? You fucking fell asleep?”

If Sam wasn’t so turned on at the moment, he’d laugh about this. The image must be funny. Two men who were hot and heavy seconds ago and now Dean is passed out drunk, lips parted and muscles slack. He looks softer, more innocent, like he isn’t capable of the thorough fucking he’s been promising Sam.

Dean’s lips still look plush and inviting, so much so that Sam leans forward and kisses them, trying to lure the older man back to wakefulness.  He gives it his all, moaning and pressing all his weight into Dean, kissing him deep and even added a hand cupping Dean’s balls to the mix.

Nothing.

“You asshole,” Sam snorts as he rolls Dean over onto his belly.  “So much for that proper fucking you were promising me.”

Sam’s not really surprised.  It’s not often that Dean is all talk but when he’s tired and drunk, he absolutely thinks he’s more capable than reality.

It’s wrong but Sam’s eyes land on the curve of Dean’s naked ass and he can’t help but long to be buried inside it. His brain provides him with an out from feeling so dirty. He decides it’s not his fault. It’s all Dean’s fault for revving him up and leaving him hanging.

Brash big brother that Dean is, Sam figures he needs a little taste of his own medicine.

“Dean,” Sam whines in a higher pitched tone, pleading with his unconscious brother. “Come on, Dean.” He crawls on top of the man and lays their bodies flush, kissing at the area behind Dean’s ear and exhaling slowly against it. “Dean, come on…wake up.” He coasts a hand down Dean’s flank and back up again, feeling warmer already just thinking about locking their bodies together. He grabs Dean’s ass, kneading the muscles there and pulling the cheeks apart enough so that his dick can slot between them and rest there.

Sam keeps kissing Dean. His lips travel over the older man’s skin, dropping kisses as he goes. He nudges his nose into Dean’s hair and breathes him in, sighing over the fact that the man smells like sweat and booze. It’s comforting.

“Dean,” he drags the name out along with a slow kiss to Dean’s pulse point then sucks a bruise in his lips’ wake.

For a while, Sam’s content to rub all over his brother. He keeps his dick hard by rutting against that ass he loves so much. The rest of Dean’s body is also tempting and he can’t stop himself from touching and exploring it with his fingers.

He sucks a finger into his mouth and lifts his hips enough so that he can trail it between the globes of Dean’s ass, snagging on the furled ring of muscle he finds there.

In sleep, Dean’s relaxed. His body opens up to Sam’s finger easily, even though he does moan in his sleep.

“Shh,” Sam coos against Dean’s ear. He keeps swirling his finger around Dean’s hole, letting it tease the rim until he urges it inside, curling it a bit so that he can stretch the man. It earns him another groan from Dean but it sounds pleasurable so he keeps going.  He adds a second finger when Dean’s body offers up no resistance, letting the digits sink into the hot, tight channel.

Even in sleep, Dean responds. He lifts his hips and humps into the mattress, making his dick drag a firm line across it. His legs splay wider, letting Sam’s hand delve deeper.

“So, good, Dean,” Sam whispers and kisses the man’s temple. A pulse of pre-come escapes his dick and dribbles onto the small of Dean’s back. His mind goes wild thinking that Dean keeps offering his ass up to him, pushing into his hands like he wants it. And Sam? Sam really wants to take it. He’s so hard right now, and the wrong, _wrong,_ dirty nature of the moment goes straight to his dick, balls tightening up and everything.

Slipping three fingers into Dean is a little more difficult.  The older hunter shifts away from it, but Sam leans down and licks some added saliva into the equation and Dean’s body takes Sam’s fingers like a pro.

Scissoring them, Sam twists his wrist and does a thorough job.  Still, he pulls out and coats his dick with a liberal amount of lube. “Dean, wake up. Come on. Time to give me what you promised.” He kisses Dean’s lips, sheathing his fingers back in Dean’s opening in hopes of reminding his brother that _this_ is worth staying awake for. It’s one thing to fall asleep while making out, it is another to stay asleep during a proper ass stretching.

“Sammy?” Dean mumbles sleepily. “Mmmm,” he moans and shifts back, raising his ass to take more of Sam’s fingers.  “What ‘cha doing, Sammy?”

“You,” Sam answers dumbly. He whines impatiently and nudges at Dean.

“What ‘cha waiting for. Have at it.” Dean yawns lazily but stays open to Sam’s ministration.  “Open buffet.” His words are muffled by the pillow but they hit Sam’s ears loud and clear.

Sam doesn’t need to be told twice. He removes his fingers, uses his hand to keep Dean spread open, and lines up his dick. Sinking inside is like coming home. It’s amazingly tight, ripping a throaty growl from Sam’s throat when he juts his hips and pushes himself deeper and deeper. He goes slow and savors every inch.

Dean lets out a snuffle in his lucid state. He arches his ass in the air and shifts forward like he did before, dick rubbing into the stiff bedding. Sam holds his hips still and prevents him from rushing things.

Eventually, Sam bottoms out.  Dean’s full to the hilt and not minding it one bit based on the breathy sighs leaving his parted lips. The lube leaves Dean’s insides wet and slippery, velvety and tighter than Sam would have thought he’d be after the prep work. Sam stills and savors the heat fluttering around him.

“Fuck, Dean…”  Sam’s not intoxicated but his words come out drunk and slurred from the effect Dean’s having on him.  He pulls out, swirls his hips, and watches as he slips back inside Dean’s stretched muscle.  When awake, Dean gets weird about Sam watching so intensely.  He doesn’t need alcohol to bottom but he does need it if he’s going to allow Sam to expose him this much. Now seems like the perfect opportunity to explore every part of his brother, particularly the ones that make his eyes roll back when he’s buried in them. Pressing a kiss to Dean’s shoulder, he uses his thighs to push Dean’s wider, helping to keep the older man open so he can sink in deeper.

Pulling back, Sam watches his hips work. He sinks into Dean so effortlessly and knows Dean’s body wants this. He needs to know that to keep going. Each thrust of Sam’s hips gets a reflexive push back of Dean’s; it’s rhythmic and easy.  Sam knows exactly where he is taking this but he’s in no rush to get there.

Biting his bottom lip, Sam yanks Dean’s hips up, keeping his face buried in the pillow. It’s scandalously sexy to see Dean like this.  Holding him up with one arm, he leans back to watch his dick jack hammer into Dean’s hole. It’s stretched tight and pink, looking so dirty in all the right ways that it makes Sam’s mouth go dry.  He sucks on another finger and brings it down to test the limits of the ring of muscle, slipping his forefinger in alongside his dick.

“Shit,” Sam moans, his toes curling and his dick giving up a pulse of pre-come. “Oh, Dean,” he lets out in a gravelly voice, desire making him whimper. He stretches Dean wider and curves over the man’s back, holding on tight as he fucks into him while _feeling_ exactly what is going on down there.  He gets lost in the area behind Dean’s ear, kissing him there and letting out little panting noises as his orgasm starts to build up.

Dean shivers and he moans.  His eyes flutter open for a moment but he closes them again and sighs. Parts of his body start begging for Sam to hurry up all on their own. He tenses around Sam and whines as he bucks his hips, frustrated that his neglected dick is met with air.

Watching Dean search for stimulation does something to Sam’s gut, sends another rush of want through him; Sam has to spend a minute appreciating just how riled up Dean looks.  “This’ll teach you not to fall asleep on me.  God, you’re so sexy. I just can’t help it Dean. Want you so bad.” Reaching around, he gets a hold on Dean’s dick and pumps it in time with the thrusting of his hips.

Dean babbles something. He almost flops back to the bed but Sam holds him up, keeping his ass tilted in the air so they can rock together.

“Sammy,” Dean lets out in a lazy drawl. It’s sexy and needy and Sam’s heart explodes.

With a roll of his hips, Sam kisses Dean’s neck, cements their bodies together and fits himself perfectly into his older brother. It takes three more thrusts and he’s scrambling to breathe right as an orgasm rips through him. With his lips pressed to Dean’s jaw, he tenses as his muscles go crazy, shivering through each jolt in his hips. “Oh, yeah…fuck, Dean…fuck.”

His brain is cloudy and blacking out with pleasure but he realizes Dean is coming too. He can hear the man’s breathing pick up and feels a heavy splattering of come hitting his hand and the bed beneath them.

He loves that he can make Dean come every time.

They flop down to the bed, Sam taking care not to crush the older man.  Rolling onto his side, he pulls Dean to his chest, spooning around the man while keeping his dick buried in his ass.

The position will get uncomfortable eventually but he’s hoping he can join Dean in sleep before that happens. It’s not often he gets to trap Dean in his arms for an extended period and right now he is love drunk and doesn’t want to pry himself away from his older brother.

“Sam?” Dean mumbles and twists slightly in Sam’s arms but settles for pulling his brother closer and tucking one of Sam’s arms around his waist.

“Right here, Dean. Not going anywhere.” Sam buries his face in Dean’s hair and smiles.

“Love ya.”

“Love you too, Dean,” Sam says with another smile because it’s true. He does. Even though he _does_ feel slightly guilty for leaving Dean out of most of the fun he just had. He promises he’ll make it up to him by nursing him through his hang over with morning head.

Besides, Dean was asking for it. Literally.


End file.
